A New Life
by HollisGrayson14
Summary: Ok, I suck at summaries. So here goes. Holli wants nothing more than to leave Gotham City. But when she gets caught up with helping Batman stop the Joker. She suddenly feels like she belongs here. And then she meets Tim Drake. And things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Holli glanced at the poster and shuddered. It was a wanted poster. For her, or more so for her super villain alias, Shock. She walked down the streets of Gotham silently. Only giving occasional nods and hand waves when she felt it was needed. Finally stopping when she reached her apartment building. "Dad, I'm home!" She yelled irritably as she sulked into the kitchen. She had hated her house since she set foot in it for the first time.

"How was school?" Slade Grayson asked his daughter.

"It sucked, I want to move back!" She protested. She was originally from Jump City. But she and her father moved to Gotham City last summer.

"Holli, my work is making it so we have to live here."

"What? Selling illegal chemicals by day, and robbing banks by night. Not to mention bringing your daughter into that way of life."

"Hollis!" He yelled, using her full name. She screamed and ran into her room, sure it was random, but she was a teenage girl. They were supposed to be random. When she slammed the door. A still unpacked box clattered to the ground. It was marked "Best Friends" she opened it. It contained everything her friends had ever given to her. She was surprised that nothing was wrecked as she looked at the contents Pictures, birthday cards, even a CD from her favorite metal band. Black Veil Brides. She popped the CD into her stereo and climbed into her window frame, balancing herself carefully. She had never been so thankful for all of the gymnastics lesson she had taken. The music blared loudly. She bopped her head along to the song "Perfect Weapon". After a few hours had passed she sighed as she kicked the stereo that was by the window. Causing it to shut off. She climbed carefully down the fire escape ladder and began to walk down the streets of Gotham. _'it feels good going for a walk for a change.'_ she thought as she walked down an ally that even if she didn't know it, held a dark secret. She shuddered, she felt like something was watching her. She hid her locket under the tie on her school uniform. She let out a small yelp when a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. "Batman." She said out loud. He nodded as he walked up to her.

"A little late for a girl your age to be out here."

"I can handle myself." Holli replied, telling a half lie. Batman still didn't seem convinced.

"Really I can. I do this sort of thing all the time." She insisted.

"What's your name?"

"Uh um... Brandi Wilson." She lied, using her favorite alias.

"I don't think you're telling the truth. Ms. Grayson."

"Rats!" She hissed under her breath. He had seen right through her lie. How long would it be until he uncovered all of them?

"I need to get you home Ms. Grayson, the Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum last night." Holli's eyes widened.

"Maybe I can help. I know gymnastic a-and karate." She stuttered excitedly. This was her chance to break free from the destiny her father had laid out for her.

"Thanks, but no thanks, this is no job for a kid."

"Kid!" Holli sounded appalled at this. "I am not a child anymore, I could handle myself just fine." She stated defiantly. Batman smirked. This girl was quite the character to him. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, do you have a costume?" He asked, realizing this girl looked familiar.

"Y-no, no I don't." she almost blew her secret, something that might not matter by the end of the day. But for now, it needed to stay a secret.

"You sure? You didn't seem so sure." He replied, skeptically. Holli's eyes widened as she realized that he might have figured out her secret on his own. _'Wow, this might be easy, I might not even have to tell him.'_ she thought as they walked down the sidewalk. Where the Batmobile was parked. Holli's jaw hit the ground when she saw it. It was the coolest car she had ever seen, it looked like something out of a "Star Wars" movie.

"Like the car?" Holli could only nod in awe. There were not even words that could describe how floored she was. After they climbed into the car. Batman handed her a mask.

"Here, at least put this on." He ordered her, handing her a mask. She obeyed without question. Before long, the agonizingly rough car ride was over as they reached the Joker's hideout.

"How can you be so sure that this is his hideout?" Holli had also put on a cloak that she found in the backseat.

"You can hear his hyena's if you're quiet enough." He replied gruffly. Holli was appalled again, Batman had just told her to shut up. They walked up to the warehouse. And then Holli heard something that made her stomach churn. The Joker laughed manically, she didn't know what he was doing, but she just sensed that it was not going to be pretty. She was right. As they busted down the door, Holli saw something that made her want to cry. Joker had a teen working for him. She looked about Holli's age. She was tall and had a clown uniform on. No, Holli had seen one of those before, a _harlequin_. "Ace, attack." Joker's voice dripped venom as the girl attacked. Holli matched her attack with a round-house kick to the gut. The girl doubled over in pain. "You don't have to attack me. We can help you." Holli said soothingly. The girl didn't want to hear it. She punched Holli, causing her to fly backward. She got up almost immediately, but due to her poor footing, she almost fell down again.

"Nice sidekick you got there Batsy." Joker taunted.

"She's not my sidekick." Batman replied.

"Um Batman? Are you going to help me or am I on my own?" Holli asked as Batman began to attack Joker. Ace was not going to go down easily. But neither was Holli. She threw a punch at Ace. Striking her across the face.

"Ow!" Ace yelled loudly, grabbing her cheek in pain.

"Ace! Don't act weak, fight with no mercy." Joker commanded. Ace thought for a minute, and then she began to speak.

"No." Joker was stunned by his daughter's sudden defiance.

"W-what did you say to me?"

"I said no." She repeated. Joker's expression went dark. Holli grinned her wicked grin. Her plan was successful. Ace was going to the good side.

"Ok, you insignificant brat," Ace flinched at this. "Now you're going to learn what happens to people who disobey me." Almost on instinct, Holli stepped in front of Ace. Letting Joker know that in order to hurt Ace. He'd have to get through her first. Joker grinned his evil grin, Batman saw his chance and attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about any...glitches that it had last chapter. Like putting the word mask twice. I noticed that JUST after I posted it! And no disclaimer, oh no. Ok here goes, if I owned Batman the Animated Series, it would be on every night till the end of the world. I only own Holli, Ann-Aubrey, and Slade Grayson (Whoever guesses how I came up with that name, first and last gets a cookie!)

After Joker lowered his defenses to go after Ace. Batman had expertly swung into him. Jabbing a fist into the clown's gut. Joker groaned in pain. Holli gasped, she had never seen someone get hurt that bad that fast. It surprised her, maybe even scared her. "Bats. You really need to take it easy on me. I'm not doing anything wrong today. I'm just training Ace here." Holli looked at him in disgust. How could he call forcing a girl to fight training? He didn't even seem human to her.

"Save it for the judge Joker. Maybe a few years in Arkham will do you some good." Batman replied, not even caring that Harley was on the ground, sobbing like a madwoman.

"Are you ok?" Holli asked her as she walked up beside Harley. Harley looked up with sad eyes. Holli could tell right then and there, that it wasn't a sad cry. It was a relieved one.

"I-is he really going to jail?"

"Yep, and don't worry. Your daughter's safe." Holli replied soothingly. Harley looked at her in awe. She was like a younger version of her.

"What?"

"She is your daughter, right?" Harley nodded as she began to burst into tears yet again. Holli sat down on the ground next to the woman. Trying to keep her calm, while still keeping an eye on Ace.

"What's her real name?" Holli asked after several moments of silence.

"Ann-Aubrey. Am I going to jail too?" Holli glanced at Harley. She was scared of the Joker, she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"No, I'll tell Batman and the Commissioner that you and Ann-Aubrey did nothing wrong. By the way, I love her name. It's so pretty." Holli replied, trying to make Harley smile. And it worked, the slightest sign of a grin came across Harley's face.

"Thank you." Harley whispered as she glanced at the ground. Holli smiled as she went to go talk to Batman.

"Batman, Harley and Ace are innocent. Joker's the real problem here. So can you cut them some slack?" Batman looked at her, then glanced over at Harley and Ann-Aubrey, they were talking and laughing like nothing had happened.

"Sure, and shouldn't you be going home right now?" Batman raised his eyebrow (A/N Under his mask) at her.

"Dang it, um can you talk the Commissioner for me, tell him about Harley and Ace? Thanks bye!" Holli yelled as she ran outside, waiting until she was out of view to take off the mask and cloak. As she climbed up the ladder and into her room, she heard her doorknob rattle. It was her dad!

"Holli? Listen I know you're mad, but we need to talk."

"Just a minute!" Holli yelled, bolting into her closet to change into her pajamas. And hide the cloak and mask.

"Come in!" She yelled after a minute. Her father opened the door to see her jump onto her bed. He smiled as he sat next to her.

"Listen Holli. I know that the move was hard on you. You miss your friends, your school. But we can make this work. I'm going to look for a job tomorrow."

"Like a real job. Legal?"

"Legal." He laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"Night Holli Lolly."

"Night." She replied as she pulled her computer onto her lap. She typed in the word "Joker" and got several articles about this famed "Prince of Crime."

"Huh, it's worse than I thought." She said to herself as she scrolled down. Then something terrible made her stomach churn. "Robin killed in explosion by the Joker". She forced herself to read it, and she regretted doing so. This poor kid was only sixteen when he died. Two years younger than her. She closed the laptop as she laid down and pulled the covers over her head. Trying to think of anything that would get that image out of her head.

So? Is it good so far? Yeah the Jason Todd thing was something that just popped into my head as I was typing. And I hope you guys like it. Might not update so much, have to share the computer with the rest of my family :( so. Please Review. Next chapter will be up soon I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

After Holli woke up the next morning, she realized that her laptop was still on her bed. She closed the tab and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. "Holli! Can you come down here real quick?"

"Coming!" She yelled back as she bounded down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Holli, we have to move." Slade began gently. Holli's eyes went wide, she didn't want to move again. Not after last night, she couldn't leave Harley and Ann-Audrey. And her friend Tim Drake.

"Where?" She asked nonchalantly as she grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"New York." Slade replied, looking down at his newspaper.

"New York! Dad, that's not fair I have friends here!" Holli protested as she poked her spoon towards her father. Slade Grayson looked at his daughter with a calm expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I got a job there. We move next month." Holli groaned as she walked out of her apartment. She whipped out her phone and dialed Tim's number. "Hey Tim? It's Holli, can I come over and hang out. My house is a bust right now. Ok thanks, see you soon. Yes I know how to get there!" Holli said as she hung up the phone. She walked slowly down the streets of Gotham, and for the first time, she began to see the true wonder of the city. The eccentricity of some of the buildings that had logos spray painted on them. And the many stores that lined the streets. And even the vendors that were on the streets, selling hotdogs and churros. After a while of walking, Holli came across Wayne Manor. She buzzed the intercom by the gate.

"Yes?" She recognized the voice of Alfred Pennyworth, the butler.

"Alfred, it's me Hollis Grayson. Tim invited me over."

"Ah yes Miss Hollis. Come right in." Alfred replied as the gate opened. Holli walked in the door. Tim was waiting for her on the stairs, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"H-hey Holli. What's up?" He asked. Holli noticed his face redden slightly.

"I'm moving next month." Holli replied sadly as she linked her arm through his. Tim gasped as he lead her upstairs.

"Tell me more about this." Tim said, trying to get the details from her as gently as he could.

"My dad got a job in New York. We have to move next month. It's not fair. I wish I could live here." Holli replied, her expression remaining glum. Tim's face brightened as he dragged her down the hall.

"Maybe you can! I can ask Bruce to talk to your dad." A smile broke across Holli's face as she ran alongside him.

"Tim, what's up?" Bruce asked as the two teens burst into his study.

"Can Holli live with us for a while. Her dad's going to make her live in New York. Puhleeese?" Tim asked, being as dramatic as ever. Holli giggled into her hand at his way to get her to live here. Bruce thought for a minute. Then he picked up his phone and began to dial a number.

"I'll talk to her dad." He replied, as he began to speak to Mr. Grayson.

A/N Cliffhanger! Oh ho, Holli might be moving into Wayne Manor. This will be interesting. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow! Review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Holli paced Bruce's study nervously as she listened to Bruce talk to her father.

"Yes, she wants to live with me." Bruce said. Holli gulped as she heard talking on the other end of the phone.

"Well, I would assume that it would be so she can finish school here. Mr. Grayson this is the second time you would have moved her in a year. She needs stability in her life." Holli looked at Tim, a worried expression on her face. Tim put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Just then, they heard a flurry of yelling on the other end of the phone. It sounded like another language.

"Ah crap. Dad's speaking Spanish again." Holli said, as she extended her hand towards the phone. Bruce handed it to her. Not knowing how to deal with her father, especially when he was speaking another language.

"Dad? Yes, I want to stay in Gotham. Yes I know what I said last night!" Holli yelled loudly into the phone.

"Holli, take it easy." Tim warned her calmly.

"Yes, I really do. And if the job doesn't work out. You won't have to worry about switching my school again."

"Uh huh, ok. Thank you! Love you, see you later bye!" Holli said, hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Tim prodded her. A grin plastered across her face, it was something Tim had not seen from her in a long time.

"He's letting me stay here! He said that I can come get some of my stuff when I come home. I already have everything I'm going to keep picked out!" Holli yelled in excitement as she grabbed Tim's arm and dragged him out of view. Bruce chuckled at her. It was going to be eventful having her around. And a worry. This girl was smart, would she be able to figure out his secret as easily as Dick, Jason, and Tim had done? He smiled sadly as he remembered what happened to his two other sons. Dick was living in Jump City. And Jason was dead. He shook the memory as he walked into the dining room, where Alfred was busy preparing the table for lunch. "Master Bruce? Is something troubling you?" Alfred asked, concerned for Bruce. He shook his head, not wanting Alfred to know what was getting to him. He ran a hand through his short black hair.

"It's nothing Alfred, I should go get the kids." With this he walked away to find Holli and Tim.

"Holli, Tim, it's almost time for lunch!" Bruce yelled upstairs as the two kids bounded down the stairs. Holli's long brown hair flew behind her as she bounded down the stairs.

"Already? Man Alfred cooks fast." Tim remarked, his hazel eyes full of surprise. Holli grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him towards the dining room.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Bruce laughed as the three went to go eat. After they had eaten, Holli's electric blue eyes flickered in thought. Bruce sounded...familiar. Like from last night!

"I'm going to go explore. Tim you don't have to follow me. I can manage." Holli said, trying to get her friend to stay behind. Tim nodded, not even hearing what she was saying. She rolled her eyes as she went around the house, looking for any sign of a secret door. She struck gold when she came to a clock, she twisted the hour hand. A door appeared in place of the inside of the clock.

"Well...that's not sketchy." She said to herself as she stepped inside the door. She was shocked when she was in an elevator. It went underground she assumed, when it opened, Holli couldn't believe her eyes. She was in the Bat Cave.

A/N Ok, so things didn't go according to plan when I was writing this chapter. I was...just not feeling writing about Ann-Audrey yet. Next chapter though I promise. I do not own Batman the Animated Series. I only own Holli, Slade Grayson, and half own Ann-Audrey. Ace is the property of LizzySkellington. All rights to Ace belong to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with homework, and I have to share my laptop with my parents so, yeah. I do not own Batman the Animated Series, if I did, it would not have been canceled.

Holli looked around the Bat Cave in wonder. So it was him last night! She hid as she heard the elevator whir. Bruce stepped out, scanning the Cave quickly. Holli sighed when he began to walk away. She turned to walk out when Bruce appeared right in front of her.

"Ok, let's talk about what you just saw."

"Your him! The Batman, the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader! The guy that I helped take down Joker, speaking of that, where's Ann-Audrey?"

"She's coming to live with me tomorrow. And I should just make you move back in with your father." Tim began to speak, but Bruce just shushed him.

"But you're too good of an influence on Tim, he's had a rough life. He needs a friend like you."

"What do you mean rough life?" Bruce glanced at Tim, who nodded slowly. Bruce cleared his throat.

"Have you heard of the mafia boss, Shifty Drake?"

"Yeah, he was in a big scandal with Two-Face and Scarecrow. I remember hearing about it on the news." Holli lied, her father had been involved in that chemical scandal that happened last year.

"His father, is Shifty Drake." Holli sucked in a breath to keep from exclaiming in shock. Tim's eyes shifted down to the floor awkwardly.

"Tim." She said, she wanted to say something else...but the words wouldn't form in her mind or her mouth.

"It's ok. It was just a little bump in the road. But I live here now. I'm happy." Holli walked over to him silently. And she embraced him in a hug, Tim returned it awkwardly.

"I still remember when we first met last year."

_It was Holli's first day of school at Gotham High School. She had never wanted to move here anyway, but she tried to make the best of it. The lady at the desk seemed nice enough, gave her a schedule and sent her on her way. As she was walking to her Chemistry class, Holli noticed a boy around her age being harassed by what looked like a bunch of seniors._

"_Loser! Where's the homework I told you to do for me?" A beefy boy with blond hair demanded angrily._

"_I-I forgot it at my house." Holli could tell that he was afraid of the group of older boys._

"_Hey!" Holli yelled as she bounded near the group of teens. "What are you doing?" She asked, her eyebrow raised in anger._

"_None of your business sweetheart." the beefy blond, known as Davis replied. A smirk across his face. At this point he was glad that Holli hadn't ripped his head off._

"_Now, you have until this time tomorrow to get that assignment to me. Got it?"_

"_Leave him alone...moron." The other boys in the group started to laugh when Davis shot them a dirty look._

"_Looks like you got lucky this time kid. But when she's not around, I will come back for you." And with that he and his group left._

"_Are you ok?" She asked the boy, he nodded shyly as he picked up his backpack. He fished something out of it, then an impish like smirk came across his face. It was that kid's homework that he wanted. Holli's eyes went wide, the kid was stringing them along all that time!_

"_I'm Tim." He said, holding out his hand politely._

"_I'm Hollis Grayson, but you can call me Holli. All my friends do." Tim smiled at her as they began to walk down the hall._

"_You know what?" Tim began, still having a smile on his face. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship." _Tim stared at her with that same smile that he had when she first met him.

"You're the one that's been helping me through school all last year and this year."

"Ditto." Holli replied. And for no reason at all, the two started to laugh. Bruce smiled at the two kids.

"He needs this. He's been...out of it since Jason..." He trailed off, a sad look in his eyes.

"I know what happened, and I'm sorry for your loss." They nodded at her slowly, showing that they were thankful someone cared.


End file.
